afraid of the dark
by raven325
Summary: Being a good boyfriend Joey tells Mokuba he'll go to a haunted house, but something goes wrong and he get hurt. Will Seto get there in time to help him or will something happen to Joey. JoeyXSeto fluff story yaoi


Afraid of the Dark

* * *

'NO!' I yelled at Mokuba  
'But…'  
'I said no, your brother will skin me alive' I said sternly, while Mokuba just pouted at me.  
'But Joey, I just want to check it out, just once it's said to be haunted and I want to prove my friends wrong.' Mokuba whined, I groaned and shook my head at him even if it looked like he was about to cry  
'I said no, I will not let you go to that house it may be said to be haunted but it's also old and dangerous you could get hurt' I said trying to get some sense into him. Mokuba glared at me and was about to storm out of the room when I  
sighed and stopped him  
'Wait, I'll go for you just stay home' I said standing up and messing up his hair he smiled and hugged me. I walked to the door and looked at him  
'Oh and don't tell Seto he'll kill me for doing this' I opened the door grabbing my phone and the keys to the house.

I shivered when I stood in front of the house, it looked scary and very dangerous  
'Ok Joey just walk in look around and head back home to a warm bed and a protective, Seto' I mutter to myself as I walk up the creaking steps I looked at the rickety old door and cautiously opened it and nearly jumped out of my skin when the door made a screeching sound, _ok now I'm scared_ I thought shakily. I whirled around when I thought I heard someone laughing at me,  
'Hello, is…is there anyone there?' I looked in the dark trying to see if I could see any one. I turned back to the hallways walked deeper into the dark nightmare of a house, checking in each room and barely making out the old stairs, gulping I stepped up the stairs, each making a squeaking sound, once I reached the top I proceeded to look in each room. Just then I heard footsteps and looked behind me seeing nothing, I shuddered in response to the sounds  
'Ok Mokuba that's it there's nothing here' taking a step to get back to the stair the floor made a cracking sound, I froze when I heard laughter through the house and then soft whispers and crying  
'Whose there?' I screamed when suddenly the floor caved in and I fell down to the first floor and into the basement and blanked out when I hit my head on the ground

I groaned and sat up straight hissing in pain and automatically grabbing my ankle. I looked at it or at what I could see; it was turning a deep blue I think I had sprained it.  
'Great just, goddamn great' I jumped in fright when I heard scratching sounds, and those same soft crying sounds, _that's it _I thought grabbing my phone at an alarming quick rate. I searched the phone for my boyfriend, Seto's, name, I pressed call and the phone rang three times then he picked up  
'Seto' I whimpered when the scratching sounds got harder and loud laughter rand though the house.  
**'Joey, what's wrong'** his voice said alarmed when he heard me  
'I'm scared 'I whispered, I looked around the room seeing nothing but darkness, whimpering again I clutched the phone tighter.  
**'Shh, shh Puppy tell me where you are'** his voice whispered calmly through  
the phone  
'I'm…I'm at that old haunted house, Seto please get here' I'm scared and I fell down the floor to the basement I think my ankles sprained' I said scared out of my whit's  
**'Puppy, what the hell are you doing in that place!' **he yelled through the phone, I whimpered and I heard a soft sigh and Seto spoke softly through the phone  
**'Sorry puppy, I'm just worried ok, I'll be there as fast as I can, just hang on' **I screamed and dropped the phone when I saw something glowing in the distance moving away from me the soft crying sound I heard getting softer, but the laughing getting harder, _screw my pride _I thought starting to cry pitifully  
**'Puppy, Puppy! Answer me Joey what's wrong' **Seto's distressed voice came through the phone, I whimpered and moved closer to the wall not answering him at all in my panicked state  
**'Joey listen to me I'm here with you, it's all right, shh calm down and tell me what's wrong?'** Seto's voice pulled me out of my panicked state and I looked down moving to grab the phone,  
'I'm scared I keep hearing and seeing things I…I want to leave' I said frightened, I screamed and dropped the phone again, Seto's yelling stopping when I heard a loud thumping sound coming from upstairs. I curled into a ball crying when the thumping sounds got louder and louder until something touched my shoulder. I screamed and closed my eyes trying to get away from whoever or whatever was there until "it" spoke  
'Puppy it's me, Seto open your eyes and look at me' I opened my eyes and looked directly into icy blue ones.  
'Dragon' I whisper and he nodded slowly I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly crying and shaking in fright. I felt his arms move under my legs and back picking me up bridal style, I moved closer to him still crying. I was scared of the dark corridors so I moved closer to him whimpering, his hold tightened as he walked up the stairs to the first floor and out the door to the limo. He climbed in holding me in his lap tightly.  
'Never do that again, Puppy, you scared the shit out of me when you didn't answer me' he whispered in my ear pulling me closer to him I snuggled closer to him and nodded my head  
'I'm sorry, Dragon' I said looking down  
'Look at me, Puppy' I looked at him and was immediately pulled into a breath taking kiss, it was gentle and slow. Once we needed breath I pulled away and smiled, I looked down and placed my head on his chest  
'Love you, Dragon' I felt Seto's chest vibrate as he chuckled he kissed my head  
'I Love you too, Puppy now get some sleep' I snuggled closer to him and slowly drifted off to sleep

-Next Morning-

'Ok Joey, mind telling me why you were at that haunted house' Seto said glaring softly at me. I looked down at my feet, my ankle was bandaged up and I was said to stay off of it for a week at most  
'I was trying to help Mokuba, if I didn't go he would have went and gotten hurt' I whisper from my place on the couch. I look up when I heard a chair being pulled back and Seto walking to me. He picked me up and sat down placing me on his lap, he laid down and I straddled his waist and he closed his eyes.  
'What's wrong, Dragon' I whisper looking down at him he opened his eyes and placed his hands behind my head and pulled me down into a passionate kiss and I moaned in bliss feeling his tong plunge into my mouth and win the battle we had for dominance. He pulled away and placed his forehead against mine  
'I love you, and as I said last night never do that again even if it is for Mokuba, you got hurt and it could have been worse' he said sternly and I smiled at his overprotectiveness  
'I won't I promise to never do it again' I finished it off with a kiss


End file.
